Silas Cocytus
|kanji= |romanji= |race= Human |birthday= 4 August X779 |age= 19 |gender= M |height= 187cm |weight= 65kg |eyes= heterochromia iridum |hair= Brown/ Red |blood type= AB |unusual features= |affiliation= Freelancing |previous affiliation= |occupation= Mercenary |previous occupation= Student |team= Team Moon Drop |partner= Florence Godspell, Serum Santos, Mithra Vardiel, Tethe'llara |base of operations= |relatives= |marital status= |alias= Indented Cocytus |magic= Flow and Compression }} Silas Cocytus is an active mercenary, searching for a guild that would accept his tendencies to sometimes go overboard. Once a happy go-lucky student and son of a hermit, Silas soon destroyed his personality in order to survive. Appearance Silas is a young adult of Asian Background. He often dons either a jacket or a white suit. His hair is usually worn in a fringe that stays on the left side of his face. Quite often he is seen with a lance on his back and a blade usually of varying length at his hip. Silas also dons glasses, not for eyesight complications but for the fact that his accuracy is absolutely atrocious. However, after the time-skip, Silas' appeaance changes. He sports a simple button up shirt that is often closed with one or two buttons, he wears trousers and he no longer wields a blade or a weapon on his person. Silas' hands are generally scuffed, as he more than often chooses to fight bare handed. Due to the fact that he has dropped his formal attire, people often msitake him for growing younger, and also wonder if he is even Silas. Personality Silas used to be a positive child that was almost always smiling. However, after the death of his Master and Father, Silas quickly abandoned that persona and adopted a cold, harsh and usually expresionless face. During battles he is known to sometimes smile or even laugh, however outside, in his daily life he is seen as a loner. After the timeskip, his personality seems to take a full 180 turn. He is evidently more humourous and relaxed, as well as taking a different perspective of the world rather than his previous black and white view. However, it would seem tha Silas still has traces of his old peronality, taking on a serious persona whenever he feels threatened or feels strongly about something. Despite that, Silas is strongly opposed to killing, attempting to avoid it unless he comes to the point where it becomes necessary. History Silas was born to two parents who were managers of a resturant of some sorts. However, one day that resturant would be raided and virtually everybody died. At the young age of 5, a Hermit found Silas sleeping next to a stream, and adopted him, teaching him Flow and Compression magic. Silas would learn at an average pace and sometimes even create something new. One day, the home of the Hermit was destroyed by a dark guild, with the man that Silas viewed as his father executed right in front of his eyes. What happened next is rather unclear but it is known that Silas unlocked a second form of Flow and Compression magic, one that turned him into a monster. After he recovered, Silas discovered that he had unintentionally killed most of the members of the dark guild. With a set determination, Silas destroyed the Drak Guild that had tormented him and then set off, working as a ruthless mercenary. The Tale of Team Moon Drop Prologue Arc Synopsis The Tale of Team Moon Drop Equipment Totem's Spear- A spear handed down from his foster father, the Totem Spear works in conjunction with the Flow and Compression magic. It starts off as two different blades that curve together then cross each other, curving back again to create a sharpened point. However, due to it's fragile design, Silas has gone to a blacksmith and changed it, now resembling an ordinary spear with the exception that it is immensely long. Blade- usually seen from varying lengths, it is hardly ever the same as Silas just simply replaces his blade with the first one he sees. However, post-timeskip he loses his blade, opting to use his arms instead. Magic and Abilities Flow and Compression- the style of Magic Silas uses. It works by first, becoming in tune withthe opponent's rythm and out-put of magic. Then the user can either nullify it or move onto the second form: Compression. This works by getting your own magic and compressing it into a ball at some point, In Silas' case the Totem's Spear. Finally, by using Flow to predict when the opponent will be weakest, the user can unleash a lethal blast of magic into their body. Path of Flow: Flow Pump- This works by, tuning into the magic within the Earth, Silas can make tiny adjustments to it such as making a few cracks in the ground or tipping over a tree by pulling a root Path of Flow: Earth Scan- By using Flow and tuning into the Earth, Silas can mentally project an aerial radar of anything on the ground within a 40 m radius of himself Path of Compression: Air cutter- by compressing his magic then spreading it all over a weapon's edges, Silas can make the weapon ridiculously sharp. Path of Compression: Compression Lunge- ''The principle of Flow and Compression, Silas unleashes a beam of magic from the tip of his spear that is strong enough to blast a hole through a few hundred iron plated buildings. '''Tribute of Cocytus: Kharlan's Bane- The first technique Silas ever made and used, he gathers balls of magic all over his fists and spreads them like a glove. Then, lunging at his opponent, he punches them in the chest, sending a shockwave a heartbeat later. This is evidently strong as it broke several of Kharlan's ribs. File:Kaizer_Klinge.png|Kaizer's Klinge Tribute_of_Cocytus_Kharlans_Bane.png|Tribute of Cocytus: Kharlan's Bane File:Silas_Completed.png|'Awakening' Kaizer's Klinge '''- (German for Emperor's Blade) Silas' strongest technique and blieved to be the pinnacle of Flow and Compression, Kaizer's Klinge is also the move that made Silas famous. By generating an uncountable amount of magic and then vibrating it all, Silas is able to make immense friction by rubbing his hands together. This heat, alongside the magic particles, creates a magical aura. The larger the aura the weaker it is, the strongest Kaizer's Klinge so far being a tiny aura reaching his elbows. Projecting this resultant atmosphere both forward and outward with a swift swing of his arms, the intense heat produced by the violent vibrations disperses in almost explosive manner, instantaneously incinerating the majority of objects in the immediate vicinity of the attack's trajectory. '''Awakening- A feature of Flow and Compression that Silas doesn't discover until he faces Kharlan a final time, Awakening can be seen as another option of the 'Second Stage'. While the second stage forcibly uses the hidden supply of magic your body hides for emergencies, Awakening simply 'wakes it up' naturally letting the extra magic available for disposal. Of course, an overflow in magic without any special properties can cause some alterations. During his time in Awakening, Silas' eyes become rimmed with several more circles than the norm. His hair turns into a pitch, almost reflective colour of black. Finally, the imediate area around him (2cm around him) becomes filled with countless Edeas of magic that are constantly moving in and out of his body. While in this state, Silas' capabilities are significantly improved. His speed, endurance, strength and reaction time are all raised to a whole new level. However, Silas can choose to increase all of these at the same time or to choose one sense to increse, and choosing the others later on. The latter option allows him to stay in the Awakening form significantly longer. However, once the form stops, Silas becomes extremely fatigued, having trouble blocking a punch from a civillian. He is put in a state of excessive pain for the following week, and afterwards reducing the amount of activity he can do for a month, basically rendering him inactive. Master Hand to Hand Combatant- Despite the fact that Silas is exceptionally gifted with a large amount of magic, he rarely ever uses it, instead preferring to use non-magical combat instead. This is partially because he grew up in a town of no mages, as well as the fact that his master, most of the tme, only taught him martial arts. At the age of 19 (Part 1 storyline) Silas has honed his body to the extent that he was created several purely physical techniques that are on par with several mages. Devil- A name given to Silas often for his lethal and brutal attacks, this style was taught to him by his master Cocytus. The true strength of this ability has been yet to be shown, but so far it has become apparent that it gives Silas immense flexibility, as he was able to arc his back while doing a handstand, while his right foot was caught, at the age of 12. It would seem that the move most commonly used in 'Devil' is, getting both feet to hold the opponent's head, doing a handstand and then, using momentum, smashing the opponent's head onto the ground, thereby doing a somewhat 180 degree flip. Shadow Beast- A technique developed by Silas for use in ambush attacks, it is a mostly non combat technique. Utilizing the basics of Flow, Silas comes in sync with the opponent's breathing, and when he does go in sync, as soon as they breathe out he attacks, aiming for their necks rather than their torso. This allows Silas to attack when they're weakest, as he can strike and leave them in a position where they have no breath. Monster and Master- Originally two different techniques, Silas combined them so that they would be able to cover each other's weakness. Monster is a technique that relies completely on brute strength and offensive moves, ranging from moves such as full powered stamps all the way to elbowing the enemie's tooth out, Monster is a brutal technique. However, the increase in muscle use also helps in increasing reaction time. Master is the second technique that Silas uses. Opposite of Monster and mostly using defensive techniques, Master is made up of calm and fluid movements. It does have offensive moves but these are pinpoint strikes, such as aiming for the opponent's nerve points or stopping their blood from flowing. The defensive stance makes it much easier to predict where and how your opponent will attack, so basically predicting and evading the hits. However, it is useless in the event that the attacker is far too quick to even react. As such, Silas combined the two styles to make a sort of yin and yang. Brute strength, pure offensive attacks and an acute sense of reaction mixed with pure defensive attacks and pinpoint, lethal moves, the Monster and Master technique is by far the one that Silas utilises the most. Immense Endurance- Despite being a young adult, Silas has demonstrated on several occasions that he posseses durability beyond the capabilities of what a normal mage should have. An example of this would be when he was still moving after being beaten up by Dante. When in his awakened form, Silas' physical durability is strengthened to the point he can continue fighting effectively even after receiving many injuries and can survive attacks that would easily kill normal mages effortlessly. Trivia First ever character made by NowiePark The design of the character is based off of Shi-Woon Yi of 'The Breaker' Silas is the name of a character in Mother Keeper. Cocytus is also an organization in Mother Keeper Despite being a mage, his fighting style revolves around martial arts. His style is based off of a combination of boxing and unorthodox Savate Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:NowiePark Category:Florence Godspell Category:Serum Santos Category:Mithra Vardiel Category:Tethe'llara Category:Team Moon Drop